False Accusation?
by jenn.666
Summary: John Laurens has been violently attacked and Alexander Hamilton was caught red handed at the scene of the crime, all evidence points to him. The only one able to prove his innocence is the victim who is in a coma. Alex's foster parents and friends try desperately to free him, but how can they say he's innocent when Alex thinks he might not be?
1. Chapter 1

Alex stared down at his hands, vision blurred red. Blinking a couple of times he focused on his hands stained red with blood. Bruises and cuts decorated his knuckles but that wasn't the source of the blood, no the blood came from a much more sinister source; his boyfriend, John Laurens.

Vision blurred again before refocusing on the metal cuffs circling his wrists, short chain connecting them together, which in turn attached him to the table he sat at.

"… Do it?" One of the police officers in front of him said.

Alex tore his gaze away from his hands to gaze up at the officer who spoke. "Huh?" He responded gracefully. The other officer leant over the table, face twisted into a snarl. "He said, why'd you do it? Did you have a fight? Drugs? Did he cheat on you?"

Alex directed his eyes back to his blood stained hands, mind straining to remember anything that had happened in the past 12 hours. The last thing he remembered before waking up in the back of a police van was lunch today with his friends Hercules, Lafayette and John.

The second officer leaned back and raised an eyebrow at him awaiting a response, when none came he looked book to officer one and indicated it was his turn to talk to the suspect. "Look Alexander, this can be easy or hard for you, just tell us what happened tonight."

Alex looked up tears pooling in his large azure eyes. "I don't know." His voice was choked and cracked halfway through the short sentence. The officers exchanged surprise glances. "What do you mean?" The first officer asked. "I don't remember anything since lunch time." The first tear since this whole debacle begun.

The officers exchanged disbelieving glances. "If you don't remember since lunch time what do you remember?"

"I was at lunch with Hercules Mulligan, Gilbert de Lafayette and John, we had eaten lunch and had left, and… and we were going to go somewhere?" He trailed off into a question unable to recall their destination. "Next thing I know I'm handcuffed in the back of the van and dragged into here."

Tears dripped down his face steadily now. "Please just tell me how John is." Alex begged the two officers.

The first officer signaled the other to leave the room. "Officer Daniels has gone to find out about John. Now tell me Alex, how old are you?"

Alex hesitated before answering "17".

"We need to call your parents." The officer, whose name tag read Matthews, said.

Alex's eyes widened in panic at the thought. "Please you can't." He felt panic welling up inside of him, his current placement was with the best family yet but he hadn't been there long enough to establish enough of a relationship with them to survive a criminal charge against him.

"I'm sorry son,"

"Don't call me son" Interrupted Alex.

"It's the law"

At that point Officer Daniels walked back into the room looking grim. Alex's eyes lit up when he saw Daniels. "What news?" he asked excitedly. Officer Matthews nodded at him to reply.

"John Laurens, aged 17, has suffered severe trauma to his head, neck, and legs, he has suffered an intracranial aneurism and is currently undergoing a craniotomy to repair the damage." He read off a sheet of paper which he tossed down in front of Alexander. Alexander read through the list of injuries; bruises, contusions, one sprained wrist, the other broken, dislocated ankle, a severe concussion, mild internal bleeding, and more beyond.

He stared in horror at the list, unable to believe the damage that had been done to his dearest Laurens. He became aware of the officers talking about his age and not being able to ask more questions until his parents got there. Daniels walked out of the room presumably to call his guardians.

"Your parents will be called and you will be detained in a holding cell until they arrive." Matthews walked around the table and removed the length of chain attaching him to the table leaving his wrists cuffed together.

He was lead out of the room by a hand on his shoulder and led to another room with a row of dark jail cells. Alex felt panic growing inside of him at the tight dark cells. He was lead to the closest one and pushed in, the barred doors locked behind him. He was told to put his hands near the bars and Mathews unlocked his cuffs.

"Don't worry, this is just temporary, until your family arrives." With that Mathews turned around and left.

Alex looked around the tiny cell rubbing at his raw wrists. The cell had nothing but a tiny cot bolted to the ground and a toilet and sink in the corner. Sitting on the cot he stared at his hands still coated in dry blood. They had already taken samples of blood from under his nails and off his palms.

Standing up, he went over to the tiny sink, turned it on and attempted to wash the blood off, the water ran red but his hands were still stained with it. Giving up, he sat back on the cot and buried his head in his hands, dread building up inside him. His foster parents would be arriving and a million questions raced through his mind. Would they believe that he was innocent? Would they want nothing to do with him? Would they hate him?

He had only been in America a few years originating from Nevis, Caribbean. In those few years since then he had stayed with 14 different foster homes before coming to his latest one, the best so far.

He had been with them for three months now, he met John through his family's other foster child. After a month of skating around their feelings for each other John finally worked up the courage to ask him out, which of course he said yes to. Two months later they were as happy as ever, but now John was lying dying in a hospital bed and he was locked in a jail cell accused of his assault.

After what felt like an eternity, Alex became aware of footsteps approaching his cell. Mathews and Daniels were approaching his cell both looking grim. "Alright come to the bars and turn around Daniels snapped pulling out a set of cuffs. Sighing resignedly Alex walked the short distance to the bars before turning and putting his hands through the hole designed for this purpose.

Once the cold metal was securely attached around his wrists the door opened, and he was yanked roughly from the cell by Daniels. "Come on scum your foster parents are here"

With every step they took towards what he assumed to be the interrogation room dread grew in his stomach. This would be the moment when the closest thing he's had to a family since his mother died, abandons him.

They lead him back into the same interrogation room as before, at least it looked the same, although they could just be identical. Sitting where the cops were previously, were his foster parents, Mr. and Mrs. Washington faces serious and drawn, they were holding hands under the table and eyes snapped up to them when they entered.

Alex stilled in the doorway eyes locked on the ground unable to look at them. "Sit down." Spat Daniels shoving him towards the empty seat. If he had been looking he would have seen the look of rage the flashed across his foster father's face.

Sitting down, his hands were unlocked and re-chained in front of him to the loop in the table. Alex remained staring down at his hands still streaked with blood.

He knew he was a bad sight to see. Skin and clothes spotted with dirt and blood, hair falling out of his bun and clothing ripped.

"We are obligated to leave you alone for a short time period to sort out a lawyer and other such things." Mathews stated before walking out Daniels following him.

They sat in silence before one of them finally spoke. "Alex, are you ok?" Martha Washington asked reaching out to brush his hair off his face but Alex flinched away as if stung. "Tell us what happened son?" George asked carefully.

Alex looked up at them for the first time eyes wide and scared. "I don't know I can't remember anything but I would never do this, I love John you have to believe me." He kept rambling talking a mile a minute before George carefully grabbed his hands.

"Shh, Alex it's ok we believe you, we see the way you look at John we will get this sorted out." Alex looked at him disbelievingly. "You believe me?" He asked in a whisper.

"Of course." Martha replied "We will always be on your side." Alex blinked away tears a small smile spreading over his face. "Are you injured? Have they been treating you alright?" Martha asked concerned. "I'm ok," Alex replied. "I'm more worried about John, do you have any news?"

George and Martha exchanged concerned looks, seemingly having a silent conversation. "Son, John is out of surgery but is in a coma, his chances of walking up are slim." Alex stared at them in silence before a sob rose up in his throat spilling out over his lips while large tears rolled down his eyes.

"Am I going to jail?" Alex asked in a small voice that cracked. "We will get a lawyer, the best money can get and we will do everything possible to see you released." Washington said reassuringly. "What about bail?"

"None has been set yet but once we get through court in the next few days we will pay bail and bring you home." Alex smiled at that. "Home sounds wonderful." Alex smiled referring to the Washingtons' estate as home for the first time.

Martha wrapped her arms around Alex the best she could across the table. "We are going to get through this as a family, you brother Lafayette doesn't believe that you could do this either, I wish I could understand French because he was talking faster than you when he heard."

Alex smiled at this. "Where is Laf?"

"At the hospital with John and Hercules since he couldn't be here." George responded.

At the moment the door opened and the same officers as before walked in. "Alright times up, a court date for bail has been set for May 17 at 9:00 am." That was in two days' time meaning he would have to spend the next couple of nights in a holding cell.

"Please Dad, get me out of here." He looked pleadingly as his hands were removed from the table and secured from behind him again.

"Don't worry son we will get this sorted out." George said a tear leaking from his eyes at Alexander finally calling him dad. He only wished that it was under better circumstances.

Alex was lead back to the holding cell he was in previously, hands unchained and locked in, left there to sit and dwell on his thoughts, and dwell he did. His boyfriend was in a coma and all the evidence pointed to it being Alex's fault.

Alex still couldn't recall anything after lunch, was he drugged? Knocked unconscious and framed or was it some sort of psychotic breakdown? Could it be possible that Alex had actually done it?

Lying down on the thin cot feeling at least three different springs digging into his back, he lay there and with uneasy thoughts drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Lafayette was lying on his bed in the Washington's waiting for Alex to come back from hanging out with John. Scrolling through various social media sites grew boring very quickly and the teen flopped onto his back sighing deeply.

He lay there staring at the roof, when the shrill ringing of the phone broke through the house. Jumping up he raced out of his room and down the stairs almost beating George to the phone. George shot him a look as he answered the phone.

"This is George Washington."

"Yes, he is my foster son." A look of concern flashed over his face

"Hospital? Which one?"

Lafayette's heart started racing, had something happened to Alex? Or John?

"We will be there shortly, thank you." George hung up the phone sighing wearily.

"Papa, is everything ok? Is Alex hurt?"

"Alex is uninjured as far as I am aware." Lafayette let out a loud breath of relief at that. His Alex was not hurt. "John is in the hospital, and Alex has been arrested on charges of assault." George deadpanned.

Lafayette collapsed onto a nearby chair. "Oh mon ami, what has happened?" He asked himself. George left the room and returned a minute later with Martha, while she was caught up to date Lafayette worried about what condition John was in, and wondering how could Alex do this?

"Laf, Martha and I need to go to the station now, if you wish we can drop you off at the hospital first." Lafayette nodded mutely before running upstairs grabbing shoes and a jacket. Racing back down he ran out the door and met his foster parents at the car.

His knee bounced up and down as he sat anxiously in the car. "We'll call you when we are done, tell John that we wish him a speedy recovery." Martha stated just before the pulled up into the drop off zone of the hospital. Lafayette nodded has he jumped out of the car. "Find out what happened Papa."

He ran in before they could respond. He went to the main desk and asked the nurse where John was. "Are you family or friend?" She asked. "Friend."

"I'm sorry sir but I can only tell family news, his family is in the ICU waiting room on level 3, they will be able to update you."

She went back to looking at her computer. Thanking her he rushed up the stairs and followed the signs to the waiting room. Arriving he saw Henry Laurens and his next oldest child sitting there, Martha.

Henry wasn't the nicest father but he cared about his family and so when he saw Lafayette standing in the doorway looking uncertain he felt a rage inside of him. This boy's foster brother had beat his son half to death.

"How dare you come here?!" Lafayette flinched back from the harsh voice.

"Please sir, I just want to know how John is." Lafayette said pleadingly. "I know I'm probably the second last person you want to see but John is my best friend, please just let me know if he is still alive."

Lafayette broke into a sob at the thought of John being dead.

"Sit down boy." Henry snapped, "John is currently in surgery to fix a brain bleed."

Lafayette sat and sighed in relief. John was a live, at least for now.

"Have you any news of Alex, why he might do this?" Martha asked in a small voice.

"No, Martha and George went to see him at the police station." When John woke up he could tell him everything that happened, clear Alex's name or condemn him.

"I thought that John and Alex were involved romantically?" Henry wasn't the most supportive of Johns gender of partners but he still loved him. "They are sir." Laf said quietly head buried between his hands.

Even though Alex had only come into his life a few short months ago it seemed like forever since the shy bruised boy walked into his life.

 _Laf had been told earlier that day that he was getting a foster brother and he couldn't contain his excitement. He had been taken in by the Washington's when he was 8 after fleeing the riots in France._

 _Checking the time on his phone he saw that his new brother was meant to be arriving within the hour. He messaged his friends, John Laurens and Hercules Mulligan and they made plans to in the next few days come over so they could meet him._

 _He had yet to know his name, his parents wanting to surprise him, he did know that he was 17, a few months younger than him and had a less than easy life in the foster system. Lafayette had been lucky that he was never put into the system, George had known his father for years and took Lafayette in as a personal favour._

 _After about thirty minutes he heard the doorbell ring. Rushing excitedly to the top of the stairs he could hear as George and Martha opened the door._

" _Hello, this must be Alexander, it's a pleasure to meet you." George said. Lafayette heard what he assumed to be the social worker's response. "Yea, here's the little shit, ah I mean angel." The man stubbled over his last few words and Lafayette felt rage at the snarky man._

" _Well thank you for bringing him, we can take it from here." George replied tone stiff. "Alex, shall we get the rest of your things from the car?"_

" _This is everything I have." A small baritone voice replied uncertainly. There was sounds of footsteps and farewells to the social worker. Lafayette saw a small boy, maybe 5'3 at most with shoulder length brown hair done up in a messy bun at the nape of his neck. He had a black eye that was slightly swollen, a split lip and bruises around his neck and wrists. Lafayette shuddered to think of what other bruises and injuries might be hidden under his baggy clothes._

 _Laf walked down the stairs excitedly and started bubbling off rapid French in his excitement. He cut himself midsentence when realised. "I'm sorry, in my excitement I forget to speak English." Lafs excitement grew when Alex responded in perfect French._

" _Mon petit lion we will get along great." Alex smiled tentatively up at him._

"Family for John Laurens?" Laf stayed seating while the other two got up, the doctor said something to Henry that he couldn't hear but could tell was bad. If John was dead Alex would go to jail for murder, if he claims innocence his best chance is Johns own testimony.

The doctor left and Henry came back over. "John is in a coma, his chances of waking up slim." Lafayette let out a sound of distress, John might never wake up?

"Can we see him?"

"Soon, he's being moved to the ICU coma ward and then we can see him." Martha answered with tears leaking from her eyes. Laf leaned back in his chair thoughts dreading the future, thoughts of hatred directed towards Alex consuming him.

George walked out of the precinct in a fury; his son was stuck there, alone, for two days. When Alex was left alone for too long his thoughts tended to consume him, and with the charges hanging over him George could only imagine what Alex was going through.

"We need to bring him his meds back, he can't go two days without them especially in a jail cell." Martha said next to him. "We will pick up Laf and then return with his meds."

They got back into their car and Martha called Lafayette telling him to meet them where they dropped him off while George drove to the hospital. Once in the car, Lafayette stared in silence out the window while George drove.

"How is John?" Martha asked quietly. "Coma." Was all Lafayette said in response.

"We spoke to Alex." At this Laf sat up and looked at them intensely. "What did the little bâtard have to say for himself?" Laf snarled out.

"Gilbert, language!" Snapped George. "He has no memory since lunch with you and your friends." Laf looked surprised at this. "He's scared Laf, bail isn't set for another couple of days, when he gets home he is going to need support."

Laf looked guiltily down at his lap. "If he doesn't remember what happened, what will happen to him?" He asked in a small voice. "Well son, we will get him a lawyer, take him to doctor see if they can explain the memory loss. We will do everything possible to clear his name." George said determinedly.

"If he claims to not remember how can we be sure he's innocent?"

"Gilbert Lafayette Washington," George yelled. "He is your brother; you know he would never do this to John." Laf leaned against the window and refused to look at either of them.

They pulled into the driveway and exited the car. Lafayette immediately went up to his room and George went to the medicine cupboard.

Retrieving the two bottles in there he turned tiredly to Martha. "How are we going to get through this?"

"As a family," She said pulling him into a hug. "Go give him his meds, some clean clothes and make sure he's ok."

Nodding he headed up the stairs and stopped outside Lafs room and could hear a loud French movie coming from inside. He continued down the hall and went into Alex's room.

It was still quiet bare inside, Alex had refused decorations, claiming that the room itself was more than enough. Grabbing some comfortable (abbreviations like comfy need to be kept to conversation) hoodies, tracksuit pants and underwear. Leaving quickly, he went back down to the car throwing Martha a quick goodbye.

Arriving back at the precinct George gave Daniels the items and the instructions for the medications. "This isn't a babysitting service." He muttered while walking away. George was angry at the officer's attitude but knew there was nothing he could do.

Alex sat in the cell bored out of his mind. He had drifted off for about 20 minutes before Mathews came back. He had to remove the string from his hoodie, the shoelaces on his sneakers and his belt. Now whenever he stood up his jeans fell half way down his hips.

He was starting to feel antsy, and begun pacing the small cell. 10 steps one way before turning and 10 steps back.

He needed his anxiety meds, and soon. About 10 minutes later he heard footsteps approaching. He saw Daniels and he had a bundle of clothes with him. "Back against the wall hands up."

Moving into position he felt embarrassed as his pants slipped down past his underwear line. The cell door opened and Daniels entered. "Clothes and meds from your _father._ " He emphasised the last word with a smirk.

"I see you're struggling with no belt, it's a good look on you." Alex lowered his hands to pull his pants up more but was met with a punch to the gut which knocked him to the ground.

Gasping for breath he shot a glare at Daniels. "What the fuck was that for?"

"I thought you were reaching for a concealed weapon, self defence against a violent prisoner." He smirked down at Alex "Now to check you for that concealed weapon, get back into position, scum." Standing, Alex backed back to the wall and raised his hands again. "Stay still and. Do. Not. Move. unless ordered."

Daniels stepped closer to him and, starting at his arms begun to pat him down and feel him over his clothing. Reaching his torso, the hands travelled lower before ghosting over his crotch area, lingering just a moment too long. Daniels crouched down feeling down his legs before standing and forcing Alex to turn around.

The hands travel over his shoulders and down his back, feeling his ass and the back of this thighs. Leaning in close Daniels whispered in his ear. "Be glad I don't make this a cavity search." With a tight squeeze on his ass Daniels left the cell locking it behind him.

Shaking, Alex sunk down to his knee; shock consuming him. Had that really just happened? He was meant to be safe in a cell, police officers protected people, they didn't assault them. ' _They protect innocent people, not dirty criminals like you.'_

Alex slammed his fist into the ground bruised knuckles bruising further. He racked his brain trying hard to remember anything that happened, but other than a few flashes of light there was nothing. A blank space.

Mentally collecting himself he stood and walked back to the cot and sorted through the clothing. Quickly pulling off his jeans he switched into pants that don't fall down. Grabbing one of the two bottles he swallowed the meds before lying back down on the cot and drifting back to sleep.

 _He was walking down a long corridor which was brightly lit and empty. It felt as if he was floating, pulled by an invisible string. Pulled through a dark door way he struggled to make out the figure on the bed._

 _The room was clearly a hospital room; one figure lay prone on the bed another hunched over clasping his hand. Moving closer he saw that the hunched figure was Henry Laurens._

 _Alex gasped and moved closer to the bed and sure enough John Laurens was lying on the bed. One eye swollen and bruised, wrists in casts, legs in casts, bandages covering most exposed surfaces and where skin was visible had bruises covering it._

 _Worst of all was his head, hair shaven and completely covered in bandages, the left side bulkier. What had happened to his dearest Laurens? Could he really be responsible for this? Alex collapsed onto the chair nearby and reached out to grab his hand. The moment he came into contact Laurens sat up eyes open but staring blankly at him._

 _Alex sprung up in horror as John gasped out. "You did this to me." His lips barely moved as the words leaked out. "I thought you loved me?" A smile spread over Johns lips that looked more like a grimace. "I'm in a coma dying because you couldn't control your rage."_

 _Alex had tears leaking from his eyes as he stared at Laurens. "Alex, you deserve to rot in jail forever." Alex stared as John slowly started decomposing before his eyes. He stiffened completely as if in rigor mortis. He turned a sickly green colour before skin begun peeling back from his eyes, cheek bones and teeth revealing beneath rotting flesh. Purple and black spread across the exposed skin, the bandages rotting and falling off._

 _His eyes were drawn to the huge scar that started at the ear spread in a horse shoe shape to the top of his head._

 _His body begun bloating, the eyes forced from his skull quickly followed by his tongue. The skin blistering and seemingly melting revealing skeleton and organs beneath._

 _There was a moment of stillness before the organ and muscled liquefied and exploded, splattering Alex with their juices. He screamed getting some in his mouth._

Alex woke up with a start, racing over to the toilet puking violently into the bowl.

Finishing, he flushed and went to the sink washing his mouth out. He was shaking when he went back to the cot, tears streaming from his eyes. His mind racing with scenes from his nightmare, even his subconsciousness seemed to think he was guilty.

He lay down trying to stifle his sobs. "Quiet in there!" He heard the night guard call out. Buried his further into his arms he stayed like that for hours until the light begun to filter through the tall windows. He ignored the guard that pushed a small plate of food into the cell. He tried to ignore everything, including his own thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex was dragged from his cell to an armored van early the next morning, he was told he would be staying in a juvenile detention facility until his bail hearing. He was handcuffed around his wrist and ankles and loaded into the van with one other boy, he looked to be around 16-17.

Alex sat and stared down at his hands as the other boy sat down. "Now behave you two." The guard stated before going around the front and jumping in. The engine started and Alex steadied himself as the lurched sideways.

"Aaron Burr, you are?"

"Alexander Hamilton." They sat in silence for a few more minutes before he asked Burr, "What are you in for?" Burr was silent for a moment. "Assaulted a man outside of the UN building, he was British."

Alex laughed solidly for a couple seconds, it wasn't what he said that was funny but how he said it. Burr was looking anywhere but at him and he said it so sheepishly. "What about you?"

Alex stopped laughing instantly before sighing deeply. "Sorry, you don't have to tell me." Burr looked apologetic. "No it's ok, I'm not entirely sure exactly what happened but supposedly I assaulted my boyfriend badly enough to give him a brain bleed and land him in a coma."

"What do you mean supposedly?" he asked in a small careful voice. "I can't remember anything that happened."

"That sucks man." Alex nodded in agreement. "Is he going to wake up?"

"There's a slim chance that he does, and until then I can't be sure if I was the one who hurt him or not." Alex's mind flashed back to his nightmare last night and wondered if that was his subconscious way of telling him he had done it.

The rest of the trip passed in relative silence, they made idle small talk and Alex found himself growing fond of Burr.

They pulled up Horizon Juvenile Detention center, his home for the next few days. A guard came and opened the van door and lead them out. The building looked almost like a normal school except for the barb wire that ran around the perimeter and the armed guards in the guard towers.

They were lead through the front door where another guard lead them into what looked like an office. They were made to stand against a wall hands still chained together. The guard moved towards the only door and stood there in silence.

A couple minutes later the door opened and a man walked in, he was wearing a fitted grey suit and black shiny shoes, obviously a man in a position of power. He walked over and stood in front of him, a stern but friendly look on his face.

"I'm Philip Schuyler, warden of Horizon Detention facility." He begun, he picked up two files off his desk and flicked through the first one. "Aaron Burr, 16 years old male. Assault, you are here for at least 15 days until your trial." Burr shifted uncomfortably as Philip spoke. "Drug test negative, finger prints taken no bail. Well looks like we can get to know you better." Philip smiled before looking at the other file.

"Alexander Hamilton, 17 years old male. Battery against partner, here until bail hearing in 1-2 days." Burr look a bit put off that he was here such a short time. "Drug test… not done yet, must have been a mistake when arrested." He waved the guard over and said something quietly to him.

The guard waved Alex over and he was lead down another hall, he was lead into a medical examination room where a female doctor was waiting. "I'm Catherine, Philips wife and head doctor here." Alex went to extend his hand for a hand shake but was stopped short by the cuffs there.

"I don't think those are necessary, please remove them." The guard come over and undid the handcuffs. Alex rubbed his raw wrists gratefully. "Now apparently when you were booked they neglected to do a drug test, luckily for you most drugs will still be in your system, now I need you to pee into this cup."

She handed Alex a little plastic tub with a white label and yellow lid. He looked around for a bathroom but to his dismay there wasn't one. "Sorry but policy states you need to do it where I can witness, the best offer of privacy I can give is for you to turn your back."

Biting down his retort of anger he turned and proceeded to as told.

Finishing up he turned around and handed her the urine. She took it with a gloved hand and wrote on the label. "Normally urine drug test is enough but given the delay I will also require a blood sample."

Alex nodded in understanding and jumped up on the table and rolled up his sleeve. She giggled at his reaction. "I take it you've had a lot of blood tests?" He nodded in response and sat in silence as she drew his blood. "The results should be back in a few hours until then Jim here will get you settled into your room."

"Thank you, ma'am." He said quietly as he headed to the door. The guard lead him out the door and down another hall.

As they walked his mind began to drift to the events of the past 24 hours, never had he thought he would find himself in a detention facility for assault against John, at least it was only for a short time, after his bail hearing he would be home with his parents, John would wake up and everything would be ok.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the guard pushed him into a small room with two single beds a sink and toilet in it, he was handed some clothing which consisted of loose tracksuit pants and hoodie with no strings. "Get changed and stay put, your roommate will be back soon." Jim stated before walking off and locking him in the room.

He stripped off and changed into the baggy clothing, he sat down on one of the beds which looked unoccupied. He lay down suddenly feeling tired after the events of the day. Closing his eyes, he lay there thinking back on the first time he met John, he's only been with the Washington's for a few days.

 _He was laying in his room, he still struggled to believe that he had been given his own room with a proper queen size bed, a plush mattress, dresser which they promised to fill with clothing that fit him and a mahogany desk which had a new Alienware laptop which was mainly used for gaming with Laf._

 _He had seen the library a few doors down which he had been given free access to, no one had ever been this kind to him before, they treated him like they actually wanted him there._

 _He sat up quickly when there was a knock on the door and hopped off the bed to unlock the door, another thing he couldn't get over was the lock on the inside of the door that he could control, not on the outside._

 _Opening the door, he smiled Martha. "Hi Alex, George and I have to go to work soon but Laf is going to take you to the shops, get you some new clothes and such."_

" _You don't need to do that." He mumbled under his voice. "You've done more than enough already."_

 _Martha gave a small smile at him. "You need clothing that fit you better and are actually warm, you don't have to go overboard but at least get something warm." He nodded in response and headed back into his room to get dressed._

 _When he came down the stairs they were already gone and Laf was in the kitchen making toast, Alex politely declined settling for a glass of milk instead._

" _Did Martha tell you our plans?" Alex nodded in response mouth full of milk. "Is it ok if I invite some of my friends? You'll love them."_

 _Alex stiffened thoughts flashing through his mind, what if his friends didn't like him, what if they were cruel?_

 _Laf noticing his discomfort was quick to reassure him that his friends John and Hercules would love him. "They are lovely people mon ami, you do not need to be worried they will adore you." When Alex still hesitated Laf continued. "If you are uncomfortable we can leave, just please give them a chance."_

 _Alex hesitantly agreed to go and Laf beamed quickly ate his food and grabbing his keys he pulled Alex out the door and to the mall where he would meet Hercules Mulligan and John Laurens for the first time._

He was awoken suddenly a few hours later when the door opened and an over excited puppy ran into his room and jumped onto his bed. Said puppy began to talk very quickly to him, so quickly that he couldn't actually understand them.

"Slow down buddy, I can't understand you." The boy on the bed sat back and smiled sheepishly. "Name's Paul, Paul Revere. I'm so excited to finally have a roommate, I've been so lonely." Alex smiled at him before holding out his hand. "Alexander Hamilton, pleasure to meet you."

Paul laughed as he took the offered hand. "I'm 14, stole a horse, what did they get you for? How long will you be here?"

Alex laughed and held up his hands in a placating way. "One question at a time, I'm 17 only going to be here a few days before my bail hearing."

"Aww that short? I've already grown to like you though, and what is your crime?" Alex shifted uncomfortably. "Battery." He said simply. "Come on give me the details, what did they do to you? Hit on your girl? Shoot your dog? Cheat on you?" He kept listing more and more ridiculous reasons.

"Alright I'll tell you if you tell about the horse, deal?"

"Deal." Paul said without hesitation.

"He's my boyfriend, we've been dating a few months and I supposedly beat him to near death in an alleyway, I have no recollection of the event or why I did it." He stated it monotone already hating the pitying look on Paul's face.

"Do you think you were framed?" His voice was hushed as if it was a big secret.

His eyes went wide and he sat up straight, shocked. He's been spending so long believing it was his own fault that he never stopped to consider the possibility that if he was innocent, who was guilty?

"I hadn't thought about that." He said quietly. "Well can you think of anyone who would have it out for you?"

Alex thought hard he really tried to, there was: James Reynolds, Martha Manning, and James Hamilton Jr, but he was still in the Caribbean.

"There's a couple of people I've pissed off but no one to the extent that they would do this." He was interrupted by his door opening and a new guard walking in. "Hamilton, your lawyer is here to speak with you."

He stood up and waved goodbye to Paul before he followed the guard through numerous halls and passages before he was lead into a room which looked like an interrogation room, inside George and another man were already sitting on a couple of chairs. George stood up and gave him a hug so hard that it knocked the air out of him.

The guard sighed exasperatedly before telling them to sit down. "Hello Alexander, I'm John Adams your defense lawyer, it's a pleasure to meet you." He held out a hand that Alex took and gave a quick shake to. This man gave him a bad feeling, he was fat and seemed very up himself, as if he could do no wrong and Alex was below him.

"So Alex you are charged with assault and battery against one John Laurens, you have your bail court appearance in a couple days so we need to focus on you being allowed bail and to do that we need to prove you are not a danger to society or yourself. To do so please tell me the events of the night before last."

Alex shifted uncomfortably. "I don't actually remember anything from that day after midday."

Adams looked surprised for a moment. "Well that makes things more complicated, your drug tests aren't back yet but if they come back positive we could claim impaired judgement or if it's negative we can go from there."

Alex shifted uncomfortably, the closest thing he's ever had to drugs was alcohol. Adams proceeded to rant about what the conditions of bail would be, how he would be expected to attend school, not leave the state and not visit John.

"Wait, I can't see John?"

"Of course not, you are charged with battery against him, you won't even be allowed in that hospital."

Alex sat in silence silently cursing himself for thinking he would be allowed to see John, for someone so smart he sure could be dumb at times.

"Alex I know that this is hard to hear but we first need to prove your innocence and then you can see John." George reassured him, he gave him a shaky smile in response.

They were interrupted by the door opening and a different guard walked in and handed something to the guard in the room, that guard handed a couple sheets of paper to Adams who looked over them carefully.

The other guard left the room and Adams lips quirked upwards into a smirk. "What is it?" George asked trying to peer at the papers. "This, my friend is the key to getting you bail and possibly acquitted."

The other two men visibly perked up at that. "What does it say?" Alex asked excitedly bouncing in his seat. "This is the results of your drug test."

"Son you'd better not have taken any drugs."

"Oh relax Georgie this isn't a drug he would have taken willingly." Adams chuckled ignoring the glare from George. "It was positive for flunitrazepam, or more commonly known as rohypnol."


End file.
